1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing and adjusting audio/video signal waveforms in a color television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a color television, a test for audio/video signal waveforms has been made by measuring waveforms which are outputted from a printed wiring board in the form of direct current (DC), alternating current (At), a frequency signal and the like.
However, the conventional test process and the resulting adjustment for the audio/video signal waveforms in the color television have been manually performed. This results in irregularities in the quality of the manufactured goods, an increase in the inferiority rate thereof and an increase in labor cost.
A conventional apparatus for testing the audio/video signal waveforms in the color television is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 2-221875 and in FIG. 6 herein. This conventional testing apparatus is desirable for automatically testing the audio/video signal waveforms in color television, but has the disadvantage of requiring manual adjustment of the audio/video signal waveforms in accordance with the test result by adjusting adjustment terminals on the printed wiring board resulting in the above problems.
In FIG. 6, the conventional testing apparatus is shown to comprise a controller 202, a floppy disk 204, display means 205, a target printed wiring board mount 206, an analyzer 208, a program oscilloscope 210 and a sequence controller 212.